Une saintvalentin quelque peu musicale !
by MiniMagiCcOlOurS
Summary: Bon, le titre craint, et la fin est un peu guimauve, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire! Dumbledore organise une soirée de Saint-Valentin un peu particulière, les élèves déclarent leur flamme en chantant une chanson, sur scène "silvouplai"! JPLE SBRL


Coucou tout le monde ! Pas de panique, je n'abandonne pas "la cuisine, tout un art", le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, mais l'idée de cet OS me trotte dans la tête depuis tellement longtemps que je n'ai finalement pas pu résister, et je l'ai écrit ! :p

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il aurait dû être écrit pour la Saint-Valentin, mais le temps passant plus vite que son ombre, je ne le poste que maintenant. Certes, c'est un peu beaucoup guimauve sur la fin, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, et la chanson « Tell me quando, quando, quando » a été écrite par Alberto Testa and Tony Renis, et interprétée par de nombreux chanteur, la version correspondant le mieux pour mon OS étant celle de Tom Jones, avec ce rythme latino entrainant et cette voix grave envoûtante ! :D  
« Mon cœur, mon amour », Anaïs, et « Les mots bleus », Christophe.

Vraiment désolée si vous trouvez une faute de frappe ou d'orthographe qui m'aurait échappée… :$

Résumé : Dumbledore organise une soirée de Saint-Valentin un peu particulière.

Couples : James/Lily, Sirius/Remus

Bonne lecture !!

Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser une soirée un peu particulière pour la Saint-Valentin. Il avait dans l'idée que chacun et chacune pourrait aller chanter une chanson d'amour sur une scène, pour déclarer sa flamme à l'élu(e) de son cœur. La Saint-Valentin étant le mercredi d'après, les élèves avaient peu de temps pour préparer leur chanson et acheter leur tenue, c'est pourquoi, dans sa bonté d'âme le Directeur leur donna congé le lundi et le mardi, ainsi fut mis à leur disposition un long week-end pré-valentin.

Avec l'aide des Préfets, la soirée fut rapidement organisée, ils trouvèrent le matériel qui arriva dans la journée, et la scène fut mise en place. La Grande Salle était remplie de ballons blanc, rose et rouge en forme de cœur, et des mini-cupidons voletaient un peu partout. Enfin, le grand soir arriva.

Bien entendu, tous les élèves étaient un peu stressés, certains refusant de monter sur scène, trop de trac ou n'aimant pas chanter ailleurs que sous leur douche. Un système magique avait été mis en place, de telle manière que lorsque les « chanteurs et chanteuses d'un soir » se produisait, ils pouvaient projeter mentalement les plus belles images de celui ou celle qu'ils aimaient sur un « grand écran » derrière eux (bien entendu, les images coquines étaient filtrée, n'oublions pas les premières années !).

Bon nombre de Serpentards boycottèrent cette soirée, la trouvant ridicule et stupide, mais là n'est pas notre histoire. Il y eu beaucoup de fous rire et de regards attendris pour les premières années osant se lancer, avec parfois des chansons quelque peu ridicule telles que…

_Je lui dirai les mots bleus,_

_Les mots qu'on dit avec les yeux._

_Parler me semble ridicule._

_Je m'élance et puis je recule_

_Devant une phrase inutile_

_Qui briserait l'instant fragile_

_D'une rencontre_

Et même un clin d'œil d'une Serdaigle célibataire endurcie qui vint chanter un peu de…

_Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur_

_Je hais les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seule !  
Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court ! (1*)_

Ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde aussi. Vint enfin le tour de James Potter, et son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. Ils avaient décidé de déclarer leur flamme à leur moitié durant la même chanson, d'aborde parce qu'ils trouvaient ça beaucoup plus drôle, mais surtout parce qu'au moins, ils se sentaient soutenus. Bien entendu, tout le monde savait que James était fou amoureux de Lily, ce qu'on savait moins c'était que depuis quelques temps Sirius ne voyait plus que Remus, eh oui, lui, Sirius, tombeur de ces dames. Tombeur de ces dames, certes, mais ça faisait un petit temps qu'il en avait marre de toutes ces greluches, et il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par le lycanthrope.

Ils se levèrent donc en cœur, Remus les regarda, étonné, se diriger vers la scène. Lily profita de l'éloignement des deux compères pour venir s'asseoir près de Remus.

Bonsoir Remus, sourit-elle

Oh, Lily, bonsoir! Comment vas-tu?

Très bien, je dois avouer que je m'amuse bien, cette soirée est assez amusante en fin de compte.

Ah ça, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !

Dis-moi, tu sais ce qu'ils nous préparent tous les deux ?

Alors là, je n'en n'ai absolument aucune idée, quoique pour James, je pense quand même savoir que…. Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais lui jeta un regard évocateur.

Rho oui, bon ça va, j'ai compris. Lily prit une mine boudeuse, quoique pas sérieuse. Mais, continua-t-elle, et pour Sirius ?

Oh, surement une de ses septentrionales conquêtes, répondit-il, et il prit une mine renfrognée, qui contrairement à Lily était tout à fait réaliste.

Oh Rem'… Je suis désolée… elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Remus lui adressa un pauvre, mais sincère sourire.

T'en fais pas va, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, je sais m'en contenter !

Ils se turent, et, James et Sirius étant en place sur scène, le spectacle pu commencer. James prit la parole.

Mesdames et Messieurs, tout d'abord, Bonsoir.

La salle explosa, c'était la foule en délire, après tout, toute jeune fille de Poudlard rêvait de se voir déclarer la flamme d'un des beaux maraudeurs.

Alors voilà, ce soir, mon fidèle ami Sirius et moi-même avons décidé de nous déclarer, en effet, ces deux personnes prennent aujourd'hui bien plus de place dans nos cœurs que nous ne voulions bien l'admettre. C'est pourquoi, ce soir, Ma Belle Lily, j'ai décidé de te dédier cette chanson.

Lily devint rouge, de gène, de plaisir, de honte, et un projecteur se braqua sur elle, ainsi que sur Remus, quoique pas trop fort quand même, histoire de ne pas voler la vedette aux chanteurs !

Oui, enfin, Lily, je t'aime beaucoup, mais moi, ce n'est pas pour toi que je vais chanter ce soir, ne sois pas déçue, tu y auras droit une autre fois, ne t'inquiète pas ! Non, moi je voudrais dédicacer cette chanson à Remus, oui, Remus, à toi…

Remus avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais sans leur laisser plus de temps pour réagir, James et Sirius commencèrent à chanter.

_Tell me when will you be mine  
Tell me quando quando quando  
We can share a love divine  
Please don't make me wait again  
_

Leur voix était chaude et grave, et on voyait déjà dans le fond, une Lily absorbée par sa lecture, remettant une mèche de cheveux en place, et Remus accoudé à une fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, rêvant à un ailleurs… Décidément, le sort de Dumbledore faisait des ravages.

_When will you say yes to me  
Tell me quando quando quando  
You mean happiness to me  
Oh my lover telle me when  
_  
Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle était subjugué, les couples dansaient, improvisaient de la salsa ou un corps à corps endiablé, les célibataires en chaleur criaient au pied de la scène, garçons et filles confondus, après tout, après la déclaration de Sirius, tout était possible, non?

_Every moments a day  
Every day seems a lifetime  
Let me show you the way  
to a joy beyond compare  
_

Ils continuaient avec leur voix toujours aussi grave, toujours aussi chaude, aussi groove. Dans le fond, on voyait défilé un kaléidoscope de Remus et Lily, pensées de l'un et de l'autre.

_I can't wait a moment more  
Tell me quando quando quando  
Say its me that you adore _

_And then darling tell me when  
_  
Sirius et James descendèrent de la scène. Un passage se fit pour les laisser passer, ils arrivèrent à la table où se trouvaient Remus et Lily. Remus et Lily qui ne savaient plus où se mettre, hésitaient entre crier, rire ou pleurer, se demandant ce qui leur était encore tombé dessus.

James se mis à genoux devant Lily, alors Sirius s'installa sur les genoux de Remus, lui faisant face.

_Oh lover tell me when  
Oh darling tell me when  
Oh come on tell me when  
Yes tell me when _

Doucement, la musique s'éteignit… un moment de silence, le temps de 2-3 secondes, qui parut une éternité à tout le monde, James regardait Lily, plein d'espoir et d'amour pour elle, Sirius, toujours sur les genoux de Remus, s'était un peu tendu, en effet, et si son meilleur ami n'était pas gay? Ou pire, qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tout à coup, un brouhahaha explosa dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde parlait de cette déclaration d'amour enflammée. Cependant, aucun de nos 4 intéressés ne bougeait.

Sirius avait baissé la tête, James était en train de se relever. Finalement, peut-être que leur idée n'était pas si excellente que ça. Mais remus réagit à temps. Il mit sa main en-dessous du menton de celui qu'il aimait, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça… murmura Remus, les larmes aux yeux.

WAAAAIIIIIII VICTOIRE, J'AI GAGNE, TU ES A MOI ! hurla de joie Sirius, ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde, y compris James et Lily _(James qui était toujours en train de se relever… aha nan j'dec, je reviens à eux dans quelques lignes ^^) _

Sirius passa ses mains autour du coup du lycanthrope, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut au début timide, chaste, puis s'enflamma et toute leur passion retenue depuis quelques temps fit face.

Pendant ce temps-là donc, James se releva et s'apprêtait à se retourne, quand il sentit Lily le retenir par le poignet. Il pu lire de la joie, du bonheur, mais aussi une lueur d'espoir mêlée à de la méfiance. Elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à le coller.

C'est pour de vrai ? demanda-t-elle, comme une petite fille perdue. Je ne serai pas une conquête de plus sur ton tableau de chasse ?

Lily… murmura James, en posant son front sur le sien. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé, ni aussi fort, je… je ne sais pas décrire ce que je ressens, simplement…

Il la prit par la taille et nicha sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille

Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille

Lily eu les larmes aux yeux de joie, enfin, elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, avec la certitude qu'il l'aimait aussi. Au moment où ils voulurent s'embrasser, ils entendirent Sirius exploser de joie, ce qui les fit bien rire.

Finalement, ils s'embrassèrent, mêlant passion, amour et tendresse. Cette soirée resterait à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire, comme étant une soirée étrange et magique, amusante aussi, bien entendu. Ils en avaient brisé des cœurs ce soir-là… Mais comparé au bonheur qu'ils avaient trouvé, ce n'était pas grand'chose…

FIN

Wala :) j'espère que ça vous a plus. Un peu guimauve, certes, je le reconnais ^^ mais le passage où ils chantent, quand je les imagine, me fait vraiment trop trop rire ! :p

(1*) : je sais bien que cette chanson ne date pas de leur époque, mais c'était pour le besoin de la fic', donc voilà :p

A la prochaine :) j'espère recevoir une ch'tite review, dites-moi si vous avez aimé !

Plein de bizoouuxxxx, MMC !


End file.
